The invention relates to a system for monitoring a plurality of textile machine workstations, having measurement elements associated with the workstations and having means for evaluating the signals supplied by the measurement elements, characteristic parameters being obtained during the evaluation for the individual workstations and analyzed for significant deviations from corresponding desired values.
Systems of this kind are used, for example, in winding rooms for monitoring automatic spoolers which have a plurality of individual spindles and which are equipped with so-called yarn cleaning systems. The parameters obtained from the evaluation of the signals of the measurement elements are analyzed more or less in isolation for each individual spooling station, so that although fault situations which occur are detected and can therefore be rectified, no automatic cross-comparisons between the individual fault situations are possible. This means that it is relatively difficult to weight the individual fault situations and bring them into a mutual relationship. Without a networking of this kind, however, the monitoring system consists of only a plurality of isolated monitors for individual spooling stations.
Although the data processed by the analysis of the stated parameters are available on a screen and/or printer as lists or graphics respectively, their interpretation depends on the judgement and the skill of the respective operator, so that it is not ensured that correct inferences are actually made from the data obtained.
The invention is intended, then, to make it possible for specific inferences to be made by the system itself, in that the latter applies defined rules. This is intended to ensure, on the one hand, that the same inferences are always made from the same data, and, on the other hand, that even complex fault situations can be identified clearly and reliably. In other words, the method of operation of the monitoring system in accordance with the present invention is to be automatic and objective.